This invention relates to edge guards and specifically it relates to an edge guard which is adapted for fitting onto the trailing edge of a swinging closure such as a door edge in an automobile.
Edge guards of the general type to which the present invention relates are disclosed in a number of applicant's issued U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,259,812, 4,338,148, 4,379,376, 4,316,348, 4,365,450, 4,369,377, 4,334,700, 4,377,056, 4,387,125.
There are also a number of applicant's pending patent applications relating to this general subject which are known to the Patent Office by virtue of their pendency.
When applied to the trailing edge of a swinging closure such as an automobile door, an edge guard provides a protective function guarding the door edge from damage when the door is swung open against an object in the path of travel of the swinging door's edge.
In the usual automobile door construction the trailing edge comprises marginal portions of inner and outer sheet metal door panels wrapped together and welded. This is commonly referred to as a hem flange. While the automobile door is painted, the edge is subject to chipping, marring and attendant adverse effects such as rusting and corrosion. Without door edge guards to provide protection these effects can lead to unsightly appearance and loss of value for an automobile.
It is also desirable that the edge guards provide an attractive decorative appearance since a portion of the edge guard on the outside of the door edge will be visible when the automobile is viewed from the side. Depending upon styling considerations the door edge guard may be a bright metal or it may be color-coordinated with the painted color of the automobile.
Applicant's inventions are also directed toward both bright metal door edge guards as well as color-coordinated door edge guards. In this regard, bright metal door edge guards may be constructed from any suitable metal, stainless steel, or bi-metal for example, and provided with a protective insulation so that the possibility of electrochemical action occurring between the metal of the edge guard and the metal of the door is minimized. In other words, such insulation is intended to guard against rusting. Applicant has also pointed out the desirability of having door edge guards self-retaining.
Other of applicant's inventions relate to solely non-metallic door edge guards which can also provide protective and decorative functions without the use of a self-retaining metal channel. Such edge guards, which are typically plastic, can be directly colored with a suitable coloring so that the finished product has the desired color.
The present invention may be generally considered as a self-retaining edge guard. In other words the edge guard forcefully retains itself, and does so through the use of magnetized material.
One advantage of the invention is that a given design of door edge guard can stand a wider tolerance in the door hem flange thickness, yet still be readily and securely installed, and provide the desired protective function.
The present invention has many attributes including the tendency to resist rusting, thereby promoting a long attractive appearance, providing a protective function for the door edge against paint chipping, marring, scuffing, etc., and it can be color-coordinated with the color of an automobile.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.